Rewind
by Kodoku 0okami
Summary: It's been 7 years since the Happy Mask Salesman disappeared. Annalise, Link and Zelda's daughter, is completely unaware of the pain her parents experienced before she was born. But will it remain that way when she's pulled a hundred years into the future and her fate is intertwined with an adopted member of the Royal Family due to some strings being pulled? Blown Away's sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Hey** guys! I'm back with Blown Away's sequel along with a new pen name! I'm addicted to Rascal Flatts' song Rewind so... Weird and loose country music inspiration again. **

**Remember when I said this wouldn't focus on Zelda, Link, and their kid in this story? I kind of lied. (Translation: I changed my mind.) Their child is going to be one of the main characters in this.**

**Chapter one takes place twenty years after the events of Twilight Princess, the game that would take place after Majora's Mask in the official timeline, therefore about one hundred years after Blown Away. The characters in Chapter one are not of Blown Away due to this. When the next chapter takes place seven years after Blown Away, it will be in Zelda and Link's kid's point of view. I will not be changing the point of view this often unless I deem it necessary to keep the plot going without too many 'holes' created, so to speak. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" I freeze mid-bite and look down from the tree branch I'm on to see the Hyrulean soldier's captain Hikari give me a scolding look.

I finish biting out of a red apple I stole from the kitchen, "eating a snack and enjoying the scenary."

"Princess Marie, you know it's against the queen's wishes for you to roam freely in the courtyard without an escort... and for Naryu's sake, you know your mother would have a fit if she saw you talking with your mouth full. "

"For the last time don't call me Princess-" I glance behind me at the balcony window to see someone approaching. "Uh..." I look at Hikari and then at the window before I jump. I'm caught, not to my surprise. Then I scramble to get out of Hikari's arms before hiding in a bush.

"Yo, Hikari. Know where Princess Headache is?" My guardian Sheikah calls from the balcony before jumping down to the ground. He looks off to the side in annoyance. "Judging by your nosebleed, I'd say yes." Hikari stays in a daze. "If you could get out of your perverted daydream for a moment I'd appreciate it if you could tell me where she is. Queen Zelda was looking all over for her and she's gonna have a fit if she doesn't come into the throne room in the next few minutes to greet the visitor."

Smirking, I come up with my next 'genius' plan. Getting Sheik in trouble would be worth the brief scolding from Mother about being late, and a mess. Before Hikari can reply I shake my head repeatedly to see if he'll remain silent about it. Despite this, he evidently disregards it and goes back to his 'strict' mode. "Princess, I suggest getting out of the bushes and back inside the castle."

I glare at him before obeying. Sheik follows me, practically staying on my heels. His narrow, crimson eyes look at me disapprovingly through his messy blonde hair. "You're going to get me in trouble as well, you know. If you wanted to go outside you should have told me instead of sneaking off again. Her highness has her hands full with running the kingdom, I doubt she needs you to make everything worse."

I toss the core of my apple at his head. I try not to laugh when he pretends not to notice the fact I caught him off guard when he always has a high and mighty Sheikah superior act when he tries to boss me around. "That's for calling me 'Princess Headache'... and if you're going to be rude then maybe I'll tell Lady Impaz that you tried to harass me."

"Well wouldn't that be the lie of the century. Just hurry up already and get to the throne room." I disregard Sheik's remark and start walking even slower. Eventually he becomes annoyed so he picks me up bridal style and then jumps from a tree to the roof and makes his way to the thrown room before putting me down. Due to me not being some over powered sixteen year old that can jump or fall from large distances without potentially killing myself, I have no way of getting out of this so I open the throne room balcony door and enter.

Mother pretends not to be annoyed or upset with my rough appearance in the slightest. "Marie, this is the Happy Mask Salesman. He is a visitor from a neighboring kingdom and is respected there as an advisor for the king. He came here looking to gain some knowledge on how to maintain the kingdom's economy by learning some trading strategies. He will be a guest at our home for the next few days so I expect you to be respectful."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess." The Happy Mask Salesman bows before turning back to Mother as she sits on her throne. "She is your younger daughter, correct?"

"Yes. She is fourteen. My son is seventeen."

"And where is he, if I may ask?"

"My husband and son are currently out of the country to negotiate due to an issue we have had for the past while with one of our neighboring territories. They are expected to return around dinner." Mother replies, possibly wishing that I was out of the country rather than Alfonzo since he tends to be more obedient and proper compared to me.

"Interesting." The Happy Mask Salesman remarks. "Please do not consider me to be rude, but I believe I have seen pictures of you and your husband in the castle as I came in. I cannot help but notice that your daughter bears little resemblance to you or your spouse."

I stand there trying to figure out just how stupid the guy really is. "She is a female born into the Royal family without a one hundred year age gap, a rarity or an impossibility almost in this bloodline. I believe the goddesses have blessed her with a promising future despite whether or not she is the spitting image of me or my husband Shad." The room becomes silent. "Sheik, please escort Marie back to her room."

"As you wish, your highness." Sheik tilts his head a bit and then I follow despite wanting to stay and listen to this wack job's conversation with Mother. I shut the door behind me and begin to walk down the hallway. "What's wrong?" Sheik asks after a few minutes. "You're never quiet. Especially around me since you seem to make it your job to bug me."

"Nothing. Is Lady Impaz in the Library?"

"I'm not sure, but Queen Zelda asked that I take you to your room so I don't think that now is the time to explore. Dealing with visitors from other countries is a huge deal and considering how rude that smiling creep was, I doubt her highness will be in a pleasant mood once he leaves." I roll my eyes at his ignorance. He called the Happy Mask Salesman a smiling creep immediately after calling him rude- a bit of a hypocritical move. I get to my room after what seems like forever.

Without glancing at Sheik I enter my room and shut the door behind me. I look in the mirror. For being outside for a few minutes, jumping off a tree, and hiding in the bushes, it's like I was run over by a horse. I smile at my reflection approvingly before a knock comes from the door._ Farore... I'm in my room for three minutes and already someone is bugging me again. _

"Come in." I answer. The door knob turns and Impaz comes in.

"Your mother requested that I help you prepare for dinner. His majesty and your brother will return shortly." Her quiet and gentle-yet-scratchy voice breaks the momentary silence. I nod before going to my closet.

I murmur to myself, "dresses, dresses, and more dresses... There's so many options, I can't tell which one I hate the most..."

"Now Marie..." My sarcastic remark is interrupted by Lady Impaz. "There are so many young girls in this kingdom that I am sure that would love to have a wardrobe such as yours. I understand that you detest dresses, but understand that you're expected to dress the part of Hyrule's princess."

"Lady Impa..." I sigh. "You've said that so many times now but honestly. Even the visitor commented that I do not bear much resemblance to my parents. I'm the second child of the family, Al is the one who is eligible to take the throne. I don't see any point in being dressed up as a doll as display for the whole kingdom. I'm called Princess all the time by everyone besides you or my family, neither Sheik or Hikari will address me otherwise when I hate the title. I hate not being able to go outside on my own in the courtyard like Alfonzo is permitted to or anything like that. I'd trade being a princess to become a Sheikah anyday."

Lady Impaz pulls out a green dress from the endless assortment of colors and styles within my closet. "Despite never gaining the throne, you are respected as a member of the Royal Family... You and your parents have been over this with you concerning going out on your own. You always become ill when you're out in the sunlight far too long. Having an escort is a precaution for your safety." I take off the dress I managed to get covered in dirt moments earlier before and then slip on the green one before Lady Impaz zips up the back of it. "I'll tell you what though. I might see if your parents would permit me to leave for a week to go to the Hidden Village, and allow m e to take you with me. There I can teach you some self defense skills and a spell or two. You have to keep it a secret from everyone though."

"Alright." I sit on the bed after Lady Impas gestures to it, grabbing a brush and rubber band from my drawer.

"Sheik told me you wanted to visit me at the Library, though. Is there a reason for this?"

"Yes there- ow!"

"Sorry... You should put your hair up when you go outside to try to get your hair to stay less tangled from now on." I just nod before she goes back to brushing my hair.

"What does Mother mean by I'm one of the only females born into the family in less than one hundred years? She mentioned that when that Happy Mask creep said I don't look much like her or Father... and I thought Princesses had to be named Zelda due to tradition."

Impaz begins to braid my hair. "It's rare to have a princess in the family born in less than one hundred years because it's how the bloodline has been since the beginning of time. As for what the visitor said... Appearances, names, or blood has nothing to do with it. Do you see me treat Hikari or Sheik with any less respect than you despite the fact I adopted them a long time ago?"

"No..." I reply. She puts the brush back into the drawer. "Thank you for giving me insight. I'll be heading to dinner now." I get up from my bed and then start walking out, down the hall and into the dining room. Opening the door, I immediately become the center of attention.

"You're late." Father stops eating for a moment to glance at me.

"I'm sorry." I murmur before sitting at the table and eating the food on my plate, starting with the meat I don't even bother to cut before stabbing with a fork and biting off of it.

"Marie. Mind your manners, that is hardly ladylike at all." I glare at my plate before grabbing a knife and cutting up the meat which takes longer than just eating it as is.

The Happy Mask Salesman changes the subject from my lack of manners, "are your Sheikah servants not allowed to eat in your presence?"

"They prefer to eat at a seperate location than us. The Sheikah in charge of the soldiers, Hikari, is too busy to eat until later when he doesn't have to manage the guard shifts. Lady Impaz usually takes several naps a day to preserve her strength."

"And the Princess's little boyfriend?" I nearly choke on my food at the Happy Mask Salesman's question. I take a drink, pick up that knife I used to cut the meat, and stand up.

"Excuse me? Mind saying that again you smiling son of a-"

"Marie! Act your age and quit being so ridiculously disrespectful! If you can't do that then excuse yourself from the table!" Father scolds me as Sheik shows up out of nowhere and takes the knife from me.

"With all do respect sir, I am a Sheikah. A shadow of the Hylians. I am not fit to court a blue blood such as the princess. I am merely her servant and protector when the situation asks of me." I glare at Sheik as he turns to Mother. "If you would like, I can escort her back to her room if she's excused from the dinner table."

My parents look at each other for a moment. "If you will, it would be appreciated." I move the chair out of my way and don't bother to push it in. Sheik follows me after placing the knife back on the table. We go down the hall in silence for a few minutes before he breaks the silence, "...If your parents weren't there I would have slit his throat, hid his body and said he had urgent business to attend to in his country."

I have to have a double take. Sheik actually almost lose is cool in front of a guest?

"Just who did you think you were fooling with that 'I am merely her servant and protector when the situation asks of you'?"

He stays silent for a moment. "It worked on everyone but you, so I'll call it close enough. I'm surprised that you saw through the act though."

"You complain about me all the time, but evidently not to anyone but Hikari so I wouldn't believe that in a million years." I open the door to my room. "That guy had the nerve to say that we were courting really gets on my nerves..."

"I've never seen you over react like that before... But I get what you mean. Your parents will probably have a fit. If you want, I can give you a 'storm warning' so you see it coming when you get the lecture of a life time." I shake my head.

"I've possibly gotten into years' worth of trouble with in those few minutes... So I was asking for it. I apologize for getting you dragged into this." I shut the door and plop onto my bed.

* * *

"Marie..." A knock at the door wakes me up.

"Huh...?" I groan, forcing myself to get out of bed.

"The king and queen request that you come to the throne room." Lady Impaz says, slowly opening the door. I begin to drag my feet on the floor and make my way to the throne room for the second time today. This time however, I don't dare try to procrastinate. I know I've really crossed the line now. My stomach turns inside out as I put my hand on the door knob. I peek through a crack in the door and then awkwardly open it slowly. The room is pretty brightly lit in comparison to the hallway, so I have to quint for a moment or so to adjust to the lighting.

"Stay there." Father says as I approach him, Mother, and Alfonzo who is in the room for whatever reason that he evidently sees fit. "Tell me... Just who do you think you are? Sneaking outside without an escort, taking food from the kitchen, threatening a guest with a knife over a mere joke!?"

And so it begins. I just get to stand here while I get chewed out... When I can tell that Hikari may have "mentioned" to my parents that I was outside without Sheik accompanying me. I swallow hard knowing I'm digging my own grave to reply at this point. "Someone who's tired of having to play princess when I can think of plenty of other things to do! It wasn't just that stupid joke either! The Mask Salesman kept staring at me as some foreigner after he made the remark I look little to nothing like either of you like Al does! I hate being treated differently as it is around this place!"

"We wouldn't _have _to take care of you if it weren't for-"

"Father!" It isn't Mother who interrupts him, but Alfonzo. "I understand you're cross but there's only so much I want to hear of you saying some regrettable things to my little sister! She's your daughter and yet you have always yelled at her for doing foolish things but not me, your son. She's right, too. By the time I was her age you two have not only permitted me to go outside unattended, but to also travel on horse as far as the Ordon Providence. I talk with Sheik on a regular basis, and despite what he may say to you, Mother, Hikari, or Lady Impaz he is rather fond of his job protecting Marie. He has never uttered a single bad account of being her guardian, despite whether or not she causes trouble from time to time."

Father glares at Alfonzo in a way that I've only seen him glare at me. "You are excused from this discussion." He leaves the room almost immediately, but not after giving me a pitiful glance.

"Shad. I think it would be best if Marie and I were the only ones discussing her actions..." Mother finally speaks.

"Very well." He stands up and walks out of the room from the same room as Al. Mother's glance stays locked onto the door until it is shut. Then, she looks at me again.

"What your father said... He didn't mean it. He is stressed due to the trip being unsuccessful at the nearby territory. The negotiation was a failure." I stand there a bit lost in thought. Alfonzo has spoken up in my account once or twice before, but has never told what Sheik thinks in the matter. "Impaz has told me what you said before dinner... I think I need to tell you because Shad wouldn't be able to explain or say it the right way like I can. Do you want to know why the visitor commented on your appearance and why I have had to treat you differently?"

"...Yes please." I look at the floor and then her, not sure what to think. I've always wondered if at some point in time Mother has ever been defiant or a bit rebellious, maybe even enough to have an affair. Or if Mother and Father have always played favorites since I am not the one who will someday sit on that throne and get called Queen- which I am thankful for since I already loathe my title as Princess.

"You are neither mine or Shad's child... but I knew both of your parents. They asked that I care for you as my own child. I've tried to do that your whole life. Yet, I can't manage to do so in the same way I have raised Alfonzo. You're different..."

A lump is in my throat, "I-If this is some sort of cruel joke to get back at me for my actions I'm not laughing."

She gives me a stern look. "I wouldn't lie to you on a serious matter such as this..." It's only now after all of the yelling and bickering that I start to tremble.

"What... what are their names?"

"I can't tell you..." I look up at her, somehow angry when I can tell this isn't the situation she wants to be in either.

"Why not?! You're just going to tell me that I'm adopted and leave it at that?!" My voice cracks and my eyes sting.

"If I told you then you would make it your life mission to find them. I know how you are. Knowing their names wouldn't be enough to you, or anyone else in your situation." Without thinking I begin to make a run for the door. "Marie! Wait!" I slam the door behind me and without looking back I go down the moonlit hall. After I enter my room, I go to the balcony and in similar fashion to earlier I sit on the tree branch.

"Hey. Didn't you get in trouble for doing this same exact thing a few minutes ago?"

"...What are you doing outside, Al?" I take notice of Alfonzo, who's sitting against the tree right beneath me.

"You didn't answer my question. That first, then I'll answer."

I smile bitterly, "I hate how strict you are sometimes... I got worse than a punishment."

"Father yell at you?"

"No. He was sent out of the room a bit after you..."

"So Mother scolded you? She isn't as harsh as Father, so how is it more than a punishment that you got from her?" He looks up at me with disbelief.

_ "Appearances, names, or blood has nothing to do with it. Do you see me treat Hikari or Sheik with any less respect than you despite the fact I adopted them a long time ago?" _ Lady Impaz's words echo in the back of my mind.

"N-Never mind... I was probably over exaggerating." I lie. Whether or not Alfonzo knows... He stood up for me a few minutes ago despite me not being related to him according to _her. _I don't want him to know that I'm aware of the situation now.

"Alright... Well you might want to go back inside. What I said a bit ago is the truth, but it doesn't mean you're any less troublesome at times Kiddo. Besides, I'm pretty sure that someone wants to talk to you right now." I turn around, catching on. Impaz stands behind me on the balcony.

"Prince Alfonzo, I didn't think you were that grown up already. There's a young lady over by the garden, you might want to meet up with her, it would be impolite to keep her waiting for the sake of talking to your sister. Marie, we may want to go inside so they can have their privacy." Lady Impaz says with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Yes, Lady Impaz." I get up and step over to the balcony railing before I jump down to the balcony and go into my room.

She shuts the door behind me. "Running away from your mother when she was trying to speak to you about this matter wasn't a very mature decision, now was it?"

"No..." I sit on my bed, staring at me feet.

"In the morning I would like it if you apologize to her before you and Sheik go to the Hidden Village." I look up at her for a moment, confused. "I spoke with Queen Zelda and King Shad while you were outside again. You may visit the village with Sheik being your escort. Hikari must stay since the trip is short notice and I agreed to attending to the guest's needs for the day. I don't think I can forfill my promise of teaching you some spells or anything, but I think with the day's events that some fresh air outside of the castle can do you some good."

"T..Thank you, Lady Impaz."

"I will see you two off in the morning, but for now I suggest getting some rest." I nod at her request and then change into my night gown before going to bed.

* * *

"I'm surprised the king and queen are letting you go outside of the castle for once." Sheik says as he looks out the window of the carriage.

"Lady Impaz worked it out with them." I murmur, half asleep due it being just barely after sunrise.

"Prince Alfonzo told me you got chewed out by your parents last night, so whatever was said to convince them to give you some freedom had to have involved some form of bribery." I glare at him. 'Chewed out' isn't exactly the description I'd for last night. Not in the slightest.

"Whatever..." I yawn.

"I surely thought you would be a bit more rude and talkative considering what the Queen informed you of last night." That little remark wakes me up completely, but not exactly in the best way possible.

"H-how do you know about that?!"

"Well that got you going... I don't know, you tell me how I know about that. What kind of guardian Sheikah would I be if I didn't know what was going on around the castle that concerned me because I also get into a bit of trouble when you pull off some pretty stupid stunts?"

"Screw you-" I look around as the carriage stops all of a sudden. We couldn't possibly be near the village already, could we? "Why did we stop?"

"I was informed this was going to be a difficult task, but who would have thought that the Royal Family would be filled with fools? Letting the castle's dirty little secret travel with the protection of only one castle soldier and a Sheikah..." The roof of the carriage is gone, and a male clothed in black weilding an oversized blade stands on the thin wood used for a wall.

"Watch out!" Sheik grabs my wrist and yanks me out of my seat and towards him. A single needle is in the place where I was sitting.

"Good eye," The man compliments before disappearing into thin air. Sheik pulls out some needles and with the flick of his wrist they're gone... until the faint sound of clanging comes from in between us and where the man is standing. "Fast too. Guess the Royal Family isn't that stupid after all. Enough playing around though."

The man disappears again, and the next thing I know Sheik is kicked through the carriage wall, to the outside. I stand there trembling. I've never seen someone pick a fight with a Sheikah, and furthermore gain the upper hand in said fight. I can't make eye contact with the freak at all, I just start stepping back and looking at Sheik hopelessly as he gets up and seems to vanish from midair just as the man has done several times now. Without much thought, I get out of the carriage and end up falling backwards onto the grass. I scramble to get back on my feet as the carriage somehow ends up bursting into flames.

"Take a step closer and there will be more ashes of that wagon then there is of the girl." I'm grabbed from behind and a funny smell becomes apparent in the air. My vision blurs, making me even less able to figure out what's going on at the moment. I attempt to lift my hands and get the cloth on the lower part of my face to move, but to no avail. The scent becomes stronger and stronger until I can't fight to stay conscious.

* * *

I'm roused by the screeching sound of metal, then something shutting.

"Good... you're awake." Sheik whispers. I try to sit up, finding the task to be a bit tedious shortly after my first attempt after finding out that my hands are restrained behind my back. When I finally do manage to sit up against the cold, stone wall I find myself having to question everything for a moment.

"S-Sheik...?" I whisper, staring at the long haired blonde with crimson eyes confusingly in the dim lighting. He isn't wearing his normal Sheikah outfit of different shades of blue and a single red eye with a tear in the middle. He's practically wearing rags... the big shocker being that I have never seen him without his face covered by that scarf of his. "Where... where are we?"

"I don't know... Turn around and I'll cut the rope on your wrist... then I want you to do that for me." I obey, turning around. A few minutes after Sheik begins to cut the rope, a voice comes from nearby and the piece of metal Sheik was using as a blade cuts my wrist.

"Ow!" I grit my teeth as I yelp in pain just a 'bit' loud. Footsteps come closer and Sheik attempts to toss the metal away from us.

"Look who's awake and already causing trouble." The dark clothed man says, seemingly amused.

"Trouble? That simply won't do..." My eyes widen as the second voice chimes. "And here I was nice enough to allow you two to share a cell. Kurayami, if you would please make sure they know that misbehavior isn't allowed here and then separate them it would be very appreciated." The Happy Mask Salesman starts to walk off, leaving the man evidently known as Kurayami being the only one infront of the cell. He opens the door, closes it behind him, and begins to walk towards us... until he steps on the piece of metal responsible for my wrist bleeding at the moment.

"What is this?" Kurayami holds the metal in front of each of our faces as if we can't see what he's talking about otherwise. We stay silent for a few moments. "I asked what is this is, now answer before I get impatient."

"W-we don't know." I speak up.

"It looks pretty sharp..." He observes it once more. "Sharp enough to cut through rope." Kurayami grabs Sheik by the collar so he's on his feet, then looks at the ropes still keeping Sheik's hands behind his back securely. He pushes Sheik off to the side and then grips the metal to the point blood begins to drip. "Maybe even hurt someone if they aren't careful." I'm pulled by the hair so I'm standing too. "I was wondering why the mutt was whining all of a sudden..." Kurayami takes some of the blood on his fingertips and writes something on his arms. Seconds later, a blade appears in his hands. "A skilled fighter, but not exactly the best guardian, is he? Why not get rid of him since he doesn't exactly forfill his purpose?"

Stabbing the wall with the sword out of my reach, Kurayami punches Sheik in the gut leaving him dazed for a moment. Quickly after, Sheik retaliates with a bunch of kicks that strike some pretty impresive blows before his foot is caught by Kurayami. His ankle gets twisted... little by little until I hear some cracking noises that could make me sick. Kurayami then begins to reach for his blade. I move in between the blade and him. "Stop!"

"Alright." He lets go of Sheik's foot, then kicks him in the back of the leg so he's on the ground once again. For good measure, he puts his foot on Sheik's likely broken ankle to keep him from moving. "Getting tired of watching already? I guess you're not much of the sadistic type of person. Sheikah, pay attention now." Kurayami grabs his sword. "If you're going to injure someone on accident this is the right way to do so." I try to side step out of the way, but then Kurayami 'trips' making his blade go into the upper part of my arm. "Oops," He pulls himself up by making the sword go down my left arm. My breathing becomes rigid after I let out a scream and sink to my knees.

"D...Don't..." I shake my head as fast as I can when I see Kurayami hold his sword up against Sheik's throat.

Kurayami smirks, "If I were you I would be more concerned about trying not to bleed out. It won't hurt for very long... I suppose. The dark magic in my katana should knock you out soon enough." He stabs Sheik's stomach before making the blade disappear and drag Sheik into the cell across the hall from mine.

"And here I thought that the Hero of Twilight's daughter would be less disappointing than this."


	2. When I'm Older

**Ello~!**

**Legend of Zelda Fan123: Uh... Thanks for informing me even though I'm not big on petitions and the review was sort of spam?**

**ShadowNinja1011: Thank you!**

**Tara's Dreams: Well, Sheik was stabbed in the stomach and had a few bones broke. (He isn't dead at this point, just wounded). I can understand that. (There's a reason why I decided not to have ZeLink in TP Hyrule- it has to do with Marie's parents.) This chapter actually covers quite a bit of your questions. Thanks!****  
**

**Hyrule's only Hero: Thanks!**

**SoulEaterBandit: Cheesy Black Butler reference, cuz why not. XP Arigatou Lucy. **

**As stated last author's note the point of view is switching over to Zelda and Link's daughter, seven years after the events in Blown Away. I apologize for the late update, I re-wrote this chapter several times until I was satisfied because I'm picky like that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Marie and Hikari are my OCs so I kiiinnndda pretty much own them.**

* * *

"...Ready or not, here I come!" I turn around after having my head against the wall while counting to twenty. Without much thought, I begin to run, looking around for a sign of any of the six other people participating in Hide-and-Seek. Eventually, a head peeks out from the corner of a house rather quickly, but not quick enough that the action goes unnoticed. I start after the person. "Jim! Quit trying to run away! That's cheating!" I holler as soon as I see him hide behind a crate.

"Is not! As the leader of the Bomber's Secret Society of Justice, I can change the rules all I want!" He snaps back at me.

"That's not fair-" I'm knocked to the ground after running into something.

"Are you alright?" Correction: I ran into someone. I look up at the rather... strange man. Red hair brushed back out of his face, a smile accompanied by squinting eyes, a purple outfit, and a huge backpack that is miraculously not heavy enough that it's dragging on the ground.

"Y-Yes." I get up and then brush myself off to see that Jim came through with his 'promise' of him bending the rules as he pleases- he's no where in sight now. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright."

I keep the conversation going for a bit seeing that it will take me a while to find everyone, and that I have a few hours to do so. "Mister... Why do you carry so much with you?"

"I travel around a lot, and I like to take my mask collection with me. With how many masks I have, you would be surprised how many people try to steal from me if I don't watch after them." He replies in a cheerful tone.

"Hey! Would you quit talking to the brat and get a move on? We have a goal in mind. Why don't we actually go according to plan and not sit here and waste time by sitting around smelling the flowers?" A tall man with medium-long grey hair, bright red eyes, grey skin and a huge sword on his back scowls at the Mask Man.

"Kurayami, that is no way to talk to a young lady." He looks at Kurayami, briefly frowning at him in disapproval. "I apologize for my friend here calling you a brat."

"I-It's okay." I stutter, genuinely creeped out by the huge sword on Kurayami's back. When I finally get my gaze off of Kurayami and back to the Mask Man, he holds out a mask towards me. I look at him confused.

"Feel free to take the mask. I have a feeling that you're its rightful owner." I gaze at the mask for a moment. It's a light yellow, has huge ears, and some shiny black eyes. It doesn't cover my face like masks should, but nonetheless it's an adorable mask.

I take it from him. "Thank you!" I grin. "It's so cute!"

"No problem." He pauses. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm known as the Happy Mask Salesman."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Zel-" I quickly try to correct myself, remembering that Momma said I'm not allowed to use that name when I'm outside of the castle on my own. "Annalise."

"Nice to meet you... Annalise." The Happy Mask Salesman looks at Kurayami for a second. "I'm afraid I must get going now." He begins to follow Kurayami.

"Bye!" I put on the mask and smile at him before I look to see Jim yet again looking from behind a corner at me. When I run after him, somehow I end up running a lot faster than before. "Got you!" I announce as I tag him.

Jim looks confused for a moment before smirking. "You might've been able to get me because I went easy on you but you still have to find everyone else!"

I roll my eyes at his remark before starting my adventure around the town, looking for the other five bomber kids. "Just watch, I'll find everyone and then you have to make me a bomber, too!"

* * *

"Got...you." I say, out of breath after having to chase down the final member. I sit on the ground, trying to catch my breath as Jim and the rest of the group comes into picture.

"Never thought a _girl _ would be able to pull off the initiation... but whatever." Jim comments. "Anyway. Guys, you know the drill." The six of them get into a specific order and then turn around, showing the numbers on their backs: 231564. "Got it memorized?"

"I think so..." I reply before looking at the sky to see it's a mix of orange, blue, purple, and pink. "I should get home, but I'll be back tomorrow if my parents let me play outside. 'Kay?" They nod. I get up and then make my way through my somewhat concealed route back to the castle, so I'm not seen by anyone.

"I'm back!" I say as soon as I'm in the door.

"Welcome back, Princess."

"Thanks Aunty Impa." I grin at her before I take my shoes off.

"What's that?" She points at my head, likely at the bunny mask that I was given.

"A mask. I got it in town while I was playing Hide-and-Seek with the bomber gang."

"...Bomber gang?" She raises an eyebrow.

"The Bombers Secret Society of Justice. They help people out around Clock Town the best they can... I kind of wish that Hyrule's Castle Town had some people like that. A lot of the kids there are mean." I answer.

"I see..." She murmurs. "Anyway, it's almost dinner time. I suggest that you get cleaned up."

"Okay." I begin to walk towards my bedroom. "Is Momma and Daddy still busy talking with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes." Aunty Impa replies before smiling, "they'll be done soon enough with their discussion." I go in my room and then rumage through several drawers before finding what I'm looking for. "Can I wear this?" I hold up a blue dress with orange flowers on it.

"I'm sure it would be fine." She nods. "I'm going to see how dinner's coming along. I'll be back in a few minutes." She leaves the room and after she shuts the door I slip on the blue dress. Afterwards I attempt to brush my hair on my own to at the least get some of the tangles out of my hair so when Aunty Impa brushes it, it won't hurt so much. After a bit she comes back into the room and puts my hair in a ponytail. "Dinner is likely done by now, we should get going."

"Alright." I follow her to the dining room. Afterwards I sit down at the table with Aunty Impa and wait for the other grown ups to come to the dinner table. By the time I eat half of the food on my plate, they come into the room and sit down.

Daddy sits next to me, "Sorry we took a while Annalise."

"It's fine." I answer in between bites.

"After you're done eating you need to take a bath and get ready for bed early. We're going outside of town to visit somewhere." Momma says gently before beginning to enjoy her meal.

"Where are we going?" I ask after finishing my plate minutes afterward- a bit of a delayed reaction.

"You'll see tomorrow, but for now you need to go do what your mother said." Daddy says. I get up, push my chair in and then go to the kitchen to give my plate to the chef and say 'thank you' for the meal.

* * *

"Momma, can you tell me a story before bed time?" I ask as she sits behind me on the side of the bed, taking the ponytail out and brushing my hair that barely goes past my shoulders.

She stops brushing my hair for a moment before answering. "What story would you like to hear?"

"I want to know what Grampa was like."

"I don't know... you'll have to ask your father about it, or maybe even Grampa Rune yourself." Momma replies before putting the brush back in my bag.

I shake my head, "Not Grandpa Rune, I mean _your_ daddy. I never met him and you don't ever talk about him."

"Zel..." She lowers her face a bit as she tucks me into bed. "I've told you countless times that I'll tell you when you're older."

"Fine..." I sigh before turning on my side so my back is to Momma. "Then don't wake me up until I'm older so you can tell me."

Momma murmurs, "you'll be older soon enough. Just get some sleep so you aren't tired in the morning. Good night." The door creeks shut afterward.

* * *

"You had a sister?"

"Yeah. I did. You have the same middle name as her: Annalise." Daddy replies, pointing to the square rock in front of us. "Her tombstone doesn't say it though, it just says Aryll Gale..."

"How come I never met her before?" I sit down next to the stone, finally getting tired of being on my feet for so long.

"Because she's here... Underground." He pauses for a moment. "She passed away maybe around ten years before you were born."

"Passed away? What does that mean?"

"Zel..." Momma interrupts. "It's time for lunch."

"Okay." I confusingly look back at the tombstone before getting up and walking to where Aunty Impa and Momma are under a tree and sit on the blanket covering the grass. Grabbing a sandwich, I sit against the tree and nibble on the bread when something catches my eye.

"Something wrong?"

I point to the distance, just a few feet past the tombstone. "There's a doggy over there."

Momma looks in the direction where I'm pointing. "That's odd. Most strays tend to stay in town..."

"Can I go pet it?"

"You need to finish your lunch first, Annalise. If it's still there then I don't see much of a problem with going to see a dog." Daddy says as soon as he swallows a bite of his food.

"Okay." I reply happily before going back to eating my food, this time at a faster pace in hopes of being able to see the doggy. "Done!"

I begin to get up before Daddy interrupts. "There's a few bites left of the sandwich."

"I'm full though," I reply. Afterwards Daddy gives me a scolding look, so I go back to sitting down and then I eat everything but the crust of the bread. "Now can I go?"

"Yes. We'll probably only be here for half an hour before we go back to the castle though, so if you wander off a bit then don't go to far."

I glance at the doggy that's sitting next to the stone, then back at Momma. "Momma, can I use your ocarina? I read in a book that doggies like instruments like that."

"I don't know if the dog over there would like the sounds of an ocarina, if you don't play it right then it's high pitched and it can hurt the dog's ears-"

I cut her off, "please? Just let me try it once, then I'll give it back if the doggy doesn't like it. I know how to play some songs without it being loud, Aunty Impa showed me how." She sighs, then grabs the ocarina from her bag. "Thank you!" I begin to run towards the dog.

"Careful! Don't drop it." Momma says shortly after. I fumble around with the notes before remembering how to play a song I've only heard Daddy play once.

I pet the doggy. "You look so pretty." I pet its long, dark fur for a moment before looking at its eyes. They're a red.. like a rose... but they look sad. "Want me to play a song for you?" I ask quietly. It gives me a strange look. Slowly I put the ocarina up to my lips and play gently, just as I learned. The doggy wags its tail when I get done playing. "It likes the song!" I grin as I call to Momma. "I told you I knew how to play quietly!" I declare triumphantly before petting the doggy.

* * *

"Can the doggy come with us?"

"Annalise," Daddy begins to speak before looking at the doggy, then at Momma. "It might be able to go as far as the castle gates but otherwise your grandmother's allergic to dogs." I glance at the doggy, frowning before looking back at Daddy.

"Okay..." I murmur before dragging my feet across the grass, beginning to go towards Clock Town again. We return to the castle unnoticed despite the crowd of people in the streets. "Bye doggy..." I look back to where the doggy is sitting, looking at me through the gate.

"Come on, Zel. Let's get inside." Momma calls to me.

"Coming," I turn back to the gate for a second. "Hey doggy... You're smart right? If you get past the bomber gang then there's a wall that will lead you here. Daddy told me about it once. Maybe you can sneak in." I whisper before getting up off the ground and running to catch up.

"Did you say goodbye to your friend, Princess Zelda?" Aunty Impa asks me when I give up on running and just walk with her instead of Momma and Daddy.

I nod. "I did... I wish he could come in the castle with us, I don't have many people to play with here like I do in Ordon."

"Perhaps you'll see the dog again. Fate is a funny thing sometimes..."

"Fate?" I tilt my head slightly in confusion.

"Pay no mind to it. You'll understand one day."

"Why do grown ups say that all the time?" I groan at her answer.

"Life is a strange, beautiful and tragic thing. There are times where things are out of your control. It takes a great deal of maturity to be able to understand it and be able to move on from those things."

"I can be mature, Aunty Impa," I reply.

She smiles, "I know you can. You're just like your mother was when she was your age."

I shake my head, "Momma doesn't smile or laugh a lot like I do." Aunty Impa holds the door open for me and then we begin to walk down the hall leading to the courtyard, knowing Momma and Daddy have work to do.

"Believe it or not, she used to be. There wasn't a time I ever saw your mother not happy back then." I stop walking when she says this.

"How come she isn't like that now?" Aunty Impa glances at me when I ask this before continuing to walk.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon, I think you'll have to play inside for the remainder of the day." She looks out the window for a few minutes.

I frown for a second, "are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm sorry but it isn't in my place to provide that answer." She says quietly.

"Fine..." I open the door to my room.

"I'll be back momentarily." Aunty Impa begins to walk down the hall to the dining room. I shut the door behind me, plop on my bed and then grab my bunny mask off of my bedside table. After growing tired of staring at the cream-yellow bunny mask moments later I sit on my windowsill. Sure enough, by then it's sprinkling. I gaze at the stormy skies with little to nothing I really want to do other than to go outside. A flash of lightning gives me a brief change of scenary before thunder makes a rumbling noise. I lean against the window, the side of my face pressed against the cold glass. The door creaks open.

"Hey Aunty Impa," I greet before turning around to see that I couldn't be more wrong as to who it is.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and hopefully I'll be more on schedule with updating. **

**Any thoughts on Annalise or Marie's personalities so far? I'll gladly take any feedback I'll get. **

**Truthfully Hikari, Kurayami and Marie are OCs from my first fanfiction on this website that I've scrapped and am giving a major facelift in this story, and one of the issues I struggled with in the era of 2010-2012 is that my characters were Mary Sue-ish and I'm trying to prevent that from happening again with them or Annalise. **

**Before I forget, Zelda and Link's daughter is named Zelda since I figured that the tradition of every princess born in the Royal Family being named Zelda should stick around. However, to avoid confusion I decided to have Annalise answer to being called by her middle name. eDeN left a review on _Blown Away _ requesting that Zelda's child be a girl and named Annalise, so that mainly persuaded me to make that decision.**

**I'm done "explaining myself" for now, so see you guys next chapter. **


	3. Blood?

**Ello~!**

**SoulEaterBandit: Pretty much. Can't let a seven year old know too much. . Thanks!**

**Hyrule's only Hero: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I own Marie and Hikari... and I guess Annalise and Kurayami too?**

* * *

_"O-Oh... Sorry Daddy, I thought you were Aunty Impa because she said she'd be back in a few minutes..." I pause for a moment. "I thought you were in a meeting."_

_"It's alright." He looks at me with a strange glint in his eye. _

_"...What happened to your hair?" I ask, noticing it isn't as blonde as it usually is. _

_"What do you mean Zel?" He raises an eyebrow. _

_I look at him questioningly hearing him call me Zel like Momma usually does instead of Annalise. "Your ha-" I look past Daddy and see Aunty Impa in the door way clinging to it , her nails digging into the wood. _

_"P-Princess... Get away from him! He's not your father!" She yells in a shaky tone I've never heard her use. I get off of the windowsill and see her a bit more. Her gray shirt is dyed a red tint and red liquid covers her. The look in her eyes is fearful. Without a second thought I attempt to run to Aunty Impa. _

_"You Sheikah are such pests... and rather terrible guard dogs too." I'm kicked in the back and end up ramming into the wall to the left of me. I sit there shivering against the stone wall, not sure what as to what happened exactly other than the fact I went from one side of the room to another in an instant and I can't move my shoulder. Aunty Impa goes in between me and... him. "Guess there isn't much of a point to wearing this mask anymore, now is there?" He seems to almost rip his skin off like a blanket, underneath is the Happy Mask Salesman. _

_"You!" _

_He sighs, "That is all you can say to a long time friend after not seeing them for almost ten years?" He grabs Aunty Impa and lifts her up by the hair , momentarily scowling. "You're lucky I'm not bothering to turn you back into a mask! As if those goddesses didn't piss me off enough by sealing me in this timeline they decide to rob me of many of my wonderful masks I had aquired from Termina and Hyrule over a century ago!" His grin somehow becomes wider than what it has been the whole time. "N...No. I have a better plan for you." _

_I slowly shift against the wall, slowly getting closer to the door so I can get out. "Where do you think you're going, brat?" I bump into a leg before proceeding to looking up. Kurayami scowls at me before redirecting his attention elsewhere. "Mr. HMS, I suggest we get going. I'm rather tired of this scenary... and I 'kind of' set fire to the main hall."_

_"Idiot!" Why did you-"_

_"Make me use that pathetic wolf form again and next time I might just kill your target to annoy you."_

_"...Fair en-" Aunty Impa punches him. Silence engulfs the room. "You done having your fun, dog?" The Happy Mask Salesman tosses her over to Kurayami effortlessly. He grabs the sword on this back and kicks Aunty Impa in the air. _

_"No! D-Don't hurt Aunty Impa!" I yell, finally regaining my voice._

_Kurayami gives me a blank stare, "Never said I'd hurt her... but I do have to kill her, I hope you understand I can't disobey Mr. HMS." Time seems to slow down as he cuts her in half._

"Stop!"

* * *

I'm roused by a voice coming from somewhere in this dark room. Not seeing anything, I see no point in getting up.

"Alright." I hear Kurayami reply to the frantic plea. "Getting tired of watching it already? I guess you're not much of the sadistic type of person. Sheikah, pay attention now." My ears perk up for a second... Aunty Impa? "If you're going to injure someone on accident, this is the right way to do so." A scream startles me and makes me jolt up for a second before the pain of my shoulder kicks in. It becomes quiet again, the girl is no longer screaming. "Oops."

"D...Don't..." I barely hear the girl say.

"If I were you I would be more concerned about trying not to bleed out. It won't hurt for very long... I suppose. The dark magic in my katana should knock you out soon enough." The metal door creaks shut, then something is dragged against the ground and when the sound is close to me I see the silhouette of Kurayami and the bars of my cell. I shut my eyes and pretend to be asleep. The door is shut again and after hearing his footsteps go farther and farther away I open my eyes. "And here I thought the Hero of Twilight's daughter would be less disappointing than this."

* * *

I strain my neck to barely see the slouched figure against the wall from the corner of my eye, sort of wanting to move from my sort of comfortable position on the stone floor despite not being sure of who it is. Not being able to pull myself up too well with my right shoulder, I use my left hand to sort of drag myself across the floor almost like a worm inching its way across the ground on its stomach. After readjusting myself accordingly, I sit up against the blonde haired girl so I can see her clearly. I poke girl's arm repeatedly until she wakes up. "H-Hello...?" I whisper.

She wakes up and starts looking around scared of something. "Who are you?" I stare confused by the fact she sounds like a guy.

"Why do you sound like a boy?" I ask, ignoring the question.

"...What? I _am _a boy."

"But you have long hair." I tug at his tangled braid a bit, making him wince in pain.

"Let go..." He hisses, his teeth gritted. I obey and sort of scoot away from him a bit. "Answer my question while you're at it."

"M-My name is Annalise..." I reply after taking a moment to be sure I don't say Zelda on accident.

"Sheik..." He replies. "Do you know where we are?"

I shake my head. "I don't... I tried looking around when I first got here but I can't get up..."

"...With how much blood you're covered in right now I wouldn't doubt that you can't move too well."

"Blood?" I tilt my head.

He gives me an estranged look before sighing. "How old are you?"

"Seven... why?"

"And you don't know what blood is... well someone's had an easy life so far, huh?" Sheik replies in a rude tone. "That red stuff that's all over you. That's blood."

"...The red liquid from Aunty Impa getting cut in half by Kurayami's sword? Is that bad?"

Sheik looks in the hallway before looking somewhat alarmed. "Yes it's bad and we can talk about it later. Just go back to your corner and pretend to be asleep. Someone's coming. We were probably a bit loud..." He glares before I begin to scoot back to where I was originally and then lay down and try to be as still as possible. The cell door creeks open and I try to stsy motionless.

"Get up." Kurayami's voice echoes from across the hall. I open my yes slightly to see he's in the cell across from us. "I said get up! Keep playing dead and I'll make sure you end up that way in a matter of minutes!" I can barely see it, but he ends up picking the girl with dirty blonde hair up by the neck and pins her to the wall. She uses her arm to try to get his hands off of her neck. He lets go and she sinks to her knees. Without much delay he grabs a rope and then ties her hands together. She whimpers like a hurt doggy when he grabs her left arm. Then, he yanks the rope and she drags her feet to follow him. Kurayami doesn't bother to shut the cell door before leaving with the girl.

After a few minutes Sheik says a bad word very quietly, almost in a lower tone than a whisper. "Annalise... Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Come over here and untie the rope around my wrists." I obey him by using my legs to scoot myself against the wall before using my 'good' arm to pull myself up. Then, I inch towards Sheik and then he tries to turn around but ends up shivering a bit when doing so. I grab the knot and end up using my teeth to try and get it untied. "I'm sorry I've made you move around so much... I'd go over there by you so you can untie me but if I reopen my wound I'll likely just end up getting an infection and end up dead in a matter of days."

I finally get him untied after a bit and then I reply sheepishly, "I... I don't really know what dead means... I asked once but no one has told me."

"Oh Farore..." Sheik groans a bit. "Okay... Let me explain since you helped me out." He lifts his shirt slightly above his belly button where blood is dried on his skin. "This is a stab wound. When something cuts your skin, you lose blood. Lose too much blood or if you get too sick or something, then you'll die. When you die, your heart stops pumping blood through out your body and you stop breathing. Afterwards you get burried six feet underground and then a stone with your name on it is placed on top of the dirt that's covering you, and that's the end of that story. "

"So... Aunty Impa's probably-" Sheik pushes me and I end up on the ground, laying on my bad shoulder. Then he shushes me before pretending to be asleep again. I snap my eyes shut to pretend to be asleep also, but mainly because my shoulder hurts so much at the moment that my eyes are stinging while I'm trying not to cry while Kurayami or the mask salesman are in the room.

"You useless mutt...!" Kurayami growls before the sound of the cell door slamming shut makes my heart skip a beat. "You're lucky that the Happy Mask Salesman won't let me end your life here and now! If he didn't object then I would have cut your limbs off one by one before feeding you to the Bokoblins. Same with the other 'princess' and the dog." He storms out, slamming another door shut. After a few minutes I roll onto my back which eases my pain a bit in my right shoulder.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you all of a sudden." Sheik apologizes.

"I-It's fine." I force myself up and then I go past Sheik so I can go near the bars. "Are you alright?" I ask the girl in the cell across from us. She looks up at me slightly, her eyes barely open.

Sheik grabs my arm to pull me back. "...You should go back to where you were at."

"Why? She's hurt really badly and Kurayami keeps being mean to her."

"She's severely injured, yes. That's exactly why she should be left alone for a while so she doesn't waste energy trying to talk. Marie's stubborn... She'll do something stupid one way or another and if you get her to talk a lot that's just going to encourage her." Sheik gives me a stern look.

"Okay..." I give up trying to talk to the girl and try to go back to where I was at away from the bars.

* * *

"The desert... That's where we are." Sheik says while he leans on me to be able to stand up and look out the barred window from our cell. "...but why?"

"I don't know..." I glance over to the girl, Marie, who's still slumped against the wall where she was two days ago when Kurayami took her out of the cell some reason before coming back yelling. "What I do know is that we need to get out of here."

He nods in agreement, "The fact we've only been given one glass of water and a piece of bread since we've been here isn't going to keep us going..." Both of us go back to sitting on the ground.

"You're a Sheikah, right?"

"I am."

"...Can you use magic? Aunty Impa used to be able to disappear in thin air and come back from a far away place pretty fast. She did that when she needed to visit her old home." I ask in a quiet tone, the only thing I can think of when mentioning her being the last time I saw her.

"I can't use magic."

"You can't? Aunty Impa told me all Sheikah can use magic... That's weird." I reply.

"Well, I can't... that's that. Just how is it you know so much about Sheikah but you didn't even know what blood was until now?"

"No one ever told me what it was and I haven't gotten hurt other than a few falls before... and Aunty Impa would take care of me while Momma and Daddy were busy so she told me stories about Sheikah a lot. Like how a Sheikah helped protect Hylia when Demise was after her and the goddess's chosen hero couldn't reach her because people of Skyloft weren't supposed to be able to go to the surface before getting a special sword that became the Master Sword." I explain.

He gives me a funny look for a few minutes before responding. "For someone of your age it's impressive to be able to know so much about Hyrule's history."

"I read a lot about it back at home, there's a huge library there I like to go in and find stories like that from."

"Well if we find a way out of here then you should be able to go home and read those stories again." Sheik says. "But first thing's first, we need to find out what it's like outside of this stupid cell... The only one who's been out there is Marie. We have to find a way to explore the perimeter to find a way out of here. By magic or other means."

"...Would an ocarina work?"

"What do you mean? There haven't been any ocarinas around with magic in them since Hyrule Castle was destroyed a hundred years ago." I get up and then remove a loose stone I found the first night I was put in the cell. There, in my old clothing that I had on that are covered in blood I take out the familiar blue instrument I'm rather fond of.

"This is my Momma's ocarina. She said it used to be the Princess Zelda of the Ocarina of Time era's a long time ago."

"How did you...?"

"They told me to come with them or else they'd hurt Momma and Daddy... So I came with them after something weird showed up on the ground and took us here from my room. I was handed these clothes and was put in the cell. I found that stone pushed out so I put Momma's ocarina there. Then I gave Kurayami my ocarina that looks like hers and my clothing to him but then he said I could keep my clothing unless I want it thrown away." I explain, handing him the instrument gently. "Do you think it can get us out of here?"

Sheik stares at the ocarina then at me. "Again... it makes no sense how you can be smart for your age but so uninformed..." He looks the ocarina, moving it so he can see the different angles. "Doesn't look damaged... or as old as it actually is for that matter if it is the Ocarina of Time." His gaze goes from the ocarina to across the hall. "Even if we can get this to work, I can't leave her here."

"Is she your friend?"

"It's my job to protect her... I have no choice in the matter. I'm already screwed over when I return to the castle with her in this condition... but if I return on my own..." He stays silent after that.

"So you're her guardian Sheikah, sort of like how Aunty Impa was mine?"

"I suppose you can say that." He says. "We need to quit with the idle chit chat and figure this out. At the least... two of us should be able to leave here in the same cell, but the one left behind would likely have a death sentence... That won't work. One of us leaving is pointless... but we need a way for the three of us to be in the same cell so we can warp."

"Why do we have to be in the same cell?" I ask. "The hallway isn't that spaced out, is it?"

"There's a... 'dome' where warp magic can be used successfully. If you aren't in that dome then you won't be able to warp. That and we need a warp song... but I only know how to play the harp so I doubt I can play it on an ocarina without making mistakes." Sheik hands the ocarina back to me and then I wrap it up again before hiding it.

"What does a warp song do again?"

"It takes you to somewhere different. A specific song will take you to a certain place but you have to play the song correctly." He sits there for a moment, seeming to be looking at his bruised and swollen foot and ankle.

"...Where would the Knock of Shadow take us?"

"Knock of Shadow?" Sheik glances at me confused for a moment before his eyes widen. "The Nocturne of Shadow? You've heard it before?"

"Aunty Impa taught me it and Zelda's Lullaby."

"And you know how to play it correctly?" I nod in response. He has a bit of a look of relief on his face. Before anything else is said, the door leading out of here creaks open.

"What?" Kurayami scoffs. "You two sick of playing dead when I show up now?" He asks, seeing us sitting there against the wall and not being too amused by it. "Such a shame... I thought it was rather fitting for you dogs to be learning some tricks."

I point past him to Marie. "...I want her to be in the cell with us."

He bursts out laughing, "you're cute. If you didn't realize by now Princess, the world doesn't revolve around you. By now I expected you to be crying about how you miss your parents or that blasted Sheikah that took care of you. Maybe even that you're thirsty or hungry. Not that you want that mutt in the same cell as you. I mean, you're pushing your luck since I could very well separate you from him at any time I want, Mr. HMS could care less if I did so since he only had a problem with the whimpering from a little scratch on the mutt's wrist caused... Come to think of it, I bet the stupid Sheikah next to you put you up to asking, didn't he?"

"No he didn't. I want her in the cell with us. He has nothing to do with it. You hurt her so badly that she might be dead in a few hours, why would it matter if you put her in this cell?" I speak up.

"The girl who didn't even flinch when seeing her 'Aunty Impa' get killed right in front of her wants me to be merciful towards someone she doesn't even know?" He smirks. "Even I couldn't be as twisted as that, I did that dog a favor by ridding her of her pitiful existence under an ungrateful master." I look down at Kurayami's remark.

"Shut up!"

"...What did you say?" He opens the door. I back into the corner and then pull the stone out of the wall frantically , , grabbing the ocarina. Sheik gets up, relying on the wall to be able to stand with his bad foot. Then he gets in between me and Kurayami, throwing multiple punches at him while I run past them.

"S-Sheik!"

"Hurry up and go dang it!" He yells at me before I quickly begin to play Nocturne of Shadow once I'm as close to Marie's cell as possible, my hands trembling to the point I nearly drop the instrument in the process. A warmth comes from the ocarina and surrounds me. I see Kurayami summon his sword and before I see him use it I'm whisked away from the scene. Then, as if I jumped from a cliff or something I appear in thin air, and I see Marie too before I get a mouthful water after falling into a pond. I spit out the water pretty quickly once my head is above surface.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**

**Quick "bonus" chapter since I have too much time on my hands for the moment and to make up for my tardiness in the second chapter that took me forever to upload. It's in Marie's P.O.V. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I own Marie and Hikari... and I guess Annalise and Kurayami too?**

* * *

My eyelids feel like lead, as does the rest of my body when I open my eyes and try to look around, startled by the scenary change of the cell to a normal room. The difference I'm most concerned with at the moment being the fact I'm lying on a bed. The heat isn't much different from the desert when Kurayami dragged me out of my cell and outside...

_I was probably dragged into a different room while I was asleep. _I stare at the cieling.

"She's awake." I stiffen up when I hear a woman's voice from somewhere in the room. Shortly after a man with long black and gray hair in braids, tan skin, brown eyes, and a gentle look on his face stares down at me. Not sure whether or not I'm still in the desert, my immediate instinct is to sit up in bed.

"Hey. Calm down, you shouldn't be pushing yourself at all right now, you'll reopen your wounds." The man scolds before I see a woman, likely the one who informed him that I was awake go behind me and adjust the pillows so I can sit up without relying on my body to be able to do so. I stay tense since I feel like the pain in my arm and the rest of my body are trying to choke me out with unbearable pain. He goes by the window and grabs a ladle out of a wood bucket, then carefully walks over with that ladle holding it up to me. "Drink it." I stare at it hesitantly, not sure if I should trust it since my experience outside of the castle hasn't been the greatest so far. "It's just water, don't worry." I take a sip of the water, then I end up trying to drink it all in one go realizing how thirsty I am. He takes the ladle back and wipes it down with a white rag before putting it back in the bucket. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

I remain silent for a moment, wanting more water rather than to answer him. "...Marie."

"It's nice to meet you, Marie. I am Renado." He gestures to the woman. "That's my daughter Luda." I look at her for a second and she smiles at me. I, having some of the manners I was forced to learn in order to be an ideal, 'lady like' princess drilled into my head I nod to her as if to bow. "You're lucky your little sister brought you in, despite her not being in the best condition either."

"...Little sister?" I ask in a scratchy voice.

"The little girl who came in here dragging you with her, she wasn't your sister?" Renado asks. I shake my head. "Apologies... I assumed it was the case because you two look similar and she insisted I give you medical attention first."

"I... I don't know who she is." I reply, speaking my mind for the most part. I think back to when I was in the cell. Could it have been the girl in the cell across from mine with Sheik?...Sheik. "Was there a guy with her...? Long blonde hair and red eyes, a broken foot?"

"No. I'm afraid not." He replies.

"...The girl is awake, you might be able to ask her about him yourself if she's seen him if you're that concerned." Luda speaks up.

"She should rest first though." Her father intervines before the conversation continues any further. "I know you are likely very exhausted, but may I ask of you one more thing?" I eye the wood bucket with water for a second before nodding. "What happened to you and the girl, if she was with you? I haven't seen such severe injuries like this in a very long time."

I try to think of a way to explain without making myself sound delusional or make the story sound unbelievable. "A man... with grey skin, red eyes and silvery hair. He caught me and my friend off guard... There was a fight and I was knocked out by him. I woke up in a cell with my friend... We tried to get out and then he was put in a cell separate from mine by the man after he beat us up. I was unconscious after that... and obviously I woke up here a few minutes ago."

"I see..." He says with a rather serious tone. "I haven't heard anything on that extreme in maybe twenty or so years."

I look out of the window that's almost completely covered by a weird rug curtain with a pattern on it that's similar to what's on Renado's clothing. "...Where are we, anyways?"

"Kakariko Village." He answers. I stare at him estranged. How could a little kid let alone a little kid dragging someone probably ten or so years older than them go from the Desert Province all the way to Kakariko Village?

"...How long have I been out?"

"Five days... Here anyway, if you say that you were unconscious while in that cell." Luda says.

"Has that kid been out that long too?" I ask before she comes up to me with a bandage roll.

"No, she hasn't. She's getting up quite a lot actually, though she only has a few bruises and her shoulder was dislocated." She says before lifting the covers from me and grabbing my left arm. As gentle as she is about it I still flinch and am almost in tears because of how bad it hurts. The bandage is drenched in blood, to my disgust. Luda begins to take it off and I see how swollen and bloody my arm is from Kurayami's 'proper demonstration' on how to hurt someone _accidentally_. "And as you can obviously tell, you got more than a few bumps and bruises. If your arm was infected like we assumed it was we would've likely ended up amputating it if we deemed it safe with how much blood you've lost."

I look off to the side, not wanting to see any more of my arm. And of all the things, the last thing I really wanted to hear as soon as I gained consciousness is that I could've woke up a few minutes ago with my left arm gone. "Ow! That freaking hurts darn it!" I yell, gritting my teeth as Luda begins applying the new bandages.

"I'm sorry, just hold on for a few more minutes and I'll be done." She says before continuing. To avoid whining anymore I bite my lower lip, and subconsciously my right hand has a death grip on the bed sheets. By the time she's done making me feel like I'm going to end up dead any given second because of how bad my arm hurts, my mouth is full of blood from biting my lip a bit too hard. Luda takes the bloody bandages and leaves the room, likely to go discard them. From the hallway she leaves from, I see something from the doorway across from this room.

"Is something wrong, child?" Renado calls out likely to the figure hiding in the door way. A girl with golden yellow hair and dark blue eyes awkwardly drags her feet as she enters the room.

"No..." she shakes her head.

Before anything else is said I glance at her and she tences up a bit. "Kid... You brought me here, right?" She nods. "Where's Sheik...?"

"He told me to leave and then I played the song and we fell out of the sky and into that pond outside." She says very fast.

"...What the fire temple are you talking about?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I told Kurayami that I wanted you to be in the same cell as me and Sheik and when he was mean I told him to shut up so he got mad at me. Then Sheik started fighting him so I took the ocarina, went near your cell and played the Nocturne of Shadow. We warped here."

"...You mean Sheik is still there?!" I unintentionally raise my voice.

"He told me to..." she looks down at this point, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh... Sorry for yelling at you..." I reply.

"You two can discuss this later. I think it would be best if you have something to eat to help regain your strength." Renado says gently as opposed to the minor commotion I caused.

A few minutes later Luda comes back in the room with two bowls of cuccoo soup. "Father, we have a visitor."

"I'll go see them." He leaves the room.

"Would you like to eat in here with her, Annalise?" Luda asks the girl. She timidly nods. "Alright." Annalise and I are given each a bowl and a spoon.

"Thank you." We say simultaneously.

"What have you done now, Hikari?" Luda groans as she approaches the doorway. I immediately drop my spoon despite how hungry I am and sure enough, Hikari is in the hallway.

"Nothing, I can't stop by to see you when I'm on an errand-" Hikari stops mid-sentence when he sees me from over Luda's shoulder. "...What in Din's name happened?"

"What are you talking about Hikari?" Luda asks. Hikari goes past her and approaches me.

"...Princess?"

I glare at him despite not being in the best mood to be complaining about him refering to me as princess. "Hikari... How many times have I told you I hate being called that."

"What do you mean by 'princess'?" Renado asks, joining his daughter in being confused.

"This is Prince Alphonzo's younger sister Marie." He clarifies before looking back at me. "What happened and where the fire temple is my brother?" Hikari manages to ask in a calm and composed manner compared to what I would expect his reaction to be.

"That carriage we were in going to the Hidden Village was attacked, I got knocked out and then I woke up in a cell with Sheik. That Happy Mask Salesman visiting the castle the other day ordered his servant Kurayami to put us in separate cells after Sheik tried to cut the rope around my wrists... Long story short, Kurayami basically beat an inch off our lives. Annalise here was in the same cell as Sheik afterwards if I understand right. Annalise... How about you explain what happened to Sheik since you were confusing to me and he'll probably understand it more."

Annalise swallows her food and then puts the spoon back in her bowl gently before it's basically all eyes on her. "We talked about trying to escape and I showed him my Momma's ocarina. I know a warp song but he said we have to be in a certain range to be able to use it and have us all warp... Then Sheik was fighting Kurayami while I grabbed my ocarina and played the Nocturne of Shadow to warp Marie and I out of there... he told me to go without him."

Hikari swears under his breath, "Looks like I'll have to finish that errand at Death Mountain later... We need to get back to the castle as soon as possible."

"Hikari, she is in no condition to be traveling far distances at the moment." Renado says sternly.

"Is it the same for her?" Hikari throws his head back at Annalise.

"No, she doesn't have as severe injuries but she is slightly dehydrated still."

"Well..." He looks at me and Annalise for a moment. "I can take that risk if I warp us directly to the castle."

"W-Wait do you mean I'm coming too?" Annalise speaks up.

"I won't force you to do so but I would prefer it to stay on the safe side." Hikari tells her before she responds by nodding in agreement.

Renado sighs, "very well... but don't allow either of them to do anything too rash, and stay safe. I sense troubling events are going to unfold soon."

"Thank you," He nods a bit before digging through his small bag, pulling out a silver rupee and holding it out to Renado. Renado shakes his head at Hikari's offer. "Take it, Renado. You two helped save her Majesty's daughter... not to mention otherwise I'd have no information on the whereabouts of my little brother. This is the least I can give you for that." After Renado reluctantly takes it, Hikari bites his index finger, pulls out a scroll, and then writes on it in blood so rapidly I lose track of where his hand is exactly. "I reject, dragon's tide." A light comes from the scroll and everything fades into white for a brief moment.


	5. Mother

**'Ello**

**Dia Newman: Thank you! (It's alright)**

**SoulEaterBandit: going back to school after a break sucks, huh? Thanks!**

**To whom it may concern (not sure how many people have/are reading Rewind at this point since I only check story stats when I'm done with it), I've started a new Zelda fanfic that has nothing to do with Blown Away and since it's not just a one shot my attention will be divided between two stories rather than one. Updating this may vary depending on which ever story seems to have the most "demands" or whichever one I have inspiration for at the time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I own Marie, Annalise, Hikari, and Kurayami.**

* * *

"Marie!" She says as soon as she sees me enter the room on Hikari's back. I look to the side being not only embarrassed and annoyed that I can't even stand on my own for a long time without feeling very light headed. He helps me down and I'm hugged very tight before I end up wincing in pain.

"Hi..." I say quietly, not sure if I should refer to her as Mother, Queen or the freaking goddess of Wisdom at this point as far as formalities go.

"Hikari... Who is the girl?" Father or Shad, asks while still sitting on his throne completely composed and not caring much that his wife is pretty much crying her eyes out seeing me like this.

"Her name is Annalise, your Highness." He bows.

"W-What?" Annalise asks, now looking around confused after evidently spacing out.

"Why is she here?"

"She was with your daughter when her trip to the Hidden Village was intervined, King Shad." Hikari replies, in a bit of a nicer tone than usual.

"That doesn't explain why she is here in the throne room." I'm irked by the high and mighty King Shad's attitude to the point.

"I get the idea you probably could careless about anyone but you, but she's just a kid... You don't have to be such an a-" I stop myself for a second to sort of prevent myself from digging my own grave... as if I haven't had a near death experience already. "-bsolute jerk." My head is spinning at this point and I'm in the state of mind when I truly don't care as to his or anyone else's reaction to what I said.

"Marie Harkinian-"

"Harkinian?" Annalise disrupts thankfully. "That's my last name..." Now it's her that gains the estranged looks, even from me.

"That's very interesting but how about you stay quiet next time, it's not very good manners to cut people off in a conversation." Hikari says gently.

"That isn't possible." I look back at 'Mother' who helps break the silence. "The only people who can legally have the name Harkinian are members of the Royal Family..." Her gaze is on me for a moment before looking back at her. "What are your parents' names?"

"Zelda and Link Harkinian-Gale." Silence hangs in the air and not another word is said for a few minutes. My vision blurs a bit every so often until I finally close my eyes.

* * *

_"You see this?" Kurayami points to a weird statue behind him while I can barely manage standing, let alone remaining attentive. "I asked you if you see this." I nod, trembling a bit recognizing his threatening tone quite well at this point. "This is known as the Mirror of Twilight... or at least it used to be. Twenty years ago it was destroyed by the Twilight Princess. It was the only way to get into the Twilight Realm from Hyrule. She destroyed it before saying goodbye to Zelda and the hero chosen by the goddesses, saying that light and shadow cannot mix." He puts his hand on my chin before making me look up at him and into the bright light. "You've proven her wrong." Kurayami unties my hands from the rope before putting it around my neck and basically puts me on his leash. He grabs out something and holds it in front of my face. A small piece of glass. "This is the only existing piece of the mirror now... And you're the only living person with the ability to restore it."_

_"Just because I can apparently restore the stupid mirror... doesn't mean I will..." I snicker with the little sense of humor I haven't been deprived of when talking back, even to the man in front of me who could very easily kill me whenever he wishes. "If you want people to do you favors...work on this thing known as communication and not trying to kill the person you're asking a favor from."_

_"Maybe you didn't catch on... I'm not asking, I'm telling you to."_

_"Who died and made you King of Hyrule...?" I tremble, knowing I'm crossing the line and there's no going back on it now. Instead of retorting, he yanks on the rope, making me gag with how tight it is with no slack whatsoever. I'm pinned to the Mirror's remains and then he holds the shard up to my forehead. "W-What are you doing!?" I flip out when I feel my forehead basically catch on fire when the shard is held up to my forehead. _"Stop!"

* * *

"Stop it!"

"Marie, what's wrong?!"

I clutch my head tightly, half asleep. "That shard! Get it away! It burns-"

"Calm down... It's just a bad dream." I'm shaken repeatedly until I open my eyes and see her staring at me from the side of the bed.

"M-Mother..." I look at her startled, reacting too fast for me to really debate on calling her mother still. "...What happened?"

"You passed out in the throne room, remember?" She replies in a gentle voice she hasn't used with me since I was little. "Hikari said that the shaman in Kakariko that treated your wounds said that you were injured badly... I just didn't know how badly until I saw Impaz examine your wounds... I wondered why you looked paler than usual."

Out of habit, I try to sit up in bed. I'm robbed of this pleasure when Impaz comes into the room and gently puts a hand on my shoulder and makes me lie down. "I know this is a hard concept for you to grasp but you can't be trying to get up. It's a miracle you're still alive with the injuries you have... let alone the fact you're conscious right now is very strange."

"L...Lady Impaz... about Sheik-"

She wrings out a white cloth before swiping my bangs out of my face and placing it on my forehead. "The girl told me what happened... Hikari is looking for him as we speak." She doesn't even look at me. The smile she usually has carved onto her wrinkled face is gone. I don't know what's worse at the moment, being babied or seeing Impaz this way... and the sinking feeling in my stomach. I'm not used to it. "Excuse me," Impaz leaves the room.

"W...Where is she?" I ask, basically in a whisper as opposed to my thrashing about in my sleep.

"She is in the library for now to keep herself occupied until we can figure this out." Mother replies.

"What Annalise said before I passed out..."

"It was nothing." She completely waves it off before I'm done speaking.

"Then why was everyone so quiet afterwards? Just who the fire temple is Link?"

"I don't know... Alright? Just calm down. You need to settle down and rest. You aren't going to get any better if-"

"I don't care if I get better or not. If it weren't for that kid or Sheik then right now _he_ would likely be messing with my head again..."

"Who?"

"The Happy Mask Salesman's puppet... Kurayami... He makes Shad look like less of a jerk-"

"Marie." She gives me a somewhat concerned look.

"...I don't see much of a point in saying he's my father when even you've admitted that to me. Not to mention it's taken me this long to realize why he's always played favorites when it comes to me and Al." I look to the side, unable to turn and lay in a comfortable position.

"That's not true-"

"It is... Every time I get in trouble it's not you two scolding me for my actions. It's you and him arguing over me... I'm not bright when it comes to school work. I can't tell you which wars happened in what era of Hyrule's history. I couldn't read text from the ancient Hylian documents if my life depended on it, either. But I'm not a complete idiot all the time."

I look at her, trying to think of a way to word what I'm trying to say without becoming a smart alec about it like I usually do. "I get that you're trying to protect me. That's apparently what my parents asked of you. But I finally went outside of the castle for once. I was stuck in a cell for Nayru's sake. You couldn't have protected me from that. The mask salesman was invited to the castle as a guest. He walked right in claiming he was an ambassador. He knew somehow... Kurayami called me the castle's dirty little secret."

She stares at me for a moment in complete silence. "You're not the castle's dirty little secret, by any means. I was wrong to have said that you weren't my child... I wasn't the woman who gave birth to you, nor was I ever with any man besides Shad." Her eyes water up a bit as she struggles to keep her smile on her face. "But I raised you... I was there when you said your first words and started walking. You're my daughter just as Alfonzo is my son... and I love you just the same, blood has nothing to do with it."

I open my mouth to speak, but I can't think of what to say to her, or how. My consciousness starts to slip, but I struggle to keep my eyes open. Tears roll down her face. "I shouldn't have said anything to you on the matter... but for years Shad would be persistent in telling you. I refused to let him. It had to be said by me because I was the one to agree to raise you. He didn't have any say in it. Whether or not what you said about him is true, he would've disowned you without a second thought... Shad isn't one to be wise with his words. I couldn't let him do that to you." I look at her once again, not as I did before as my jail warden denying me freedom I longed for outside the castle gates or the woman who bluntly said I wasn't hers. Through my blurring vision as I open and shut my eyes for a few moments longer I see my mother.


	6. The Note

**'Ello**

**SoulEaterBandit: Thank you!**

**ShadowNinja1011: No?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I own Marie, Annalise, Hikari, and Kurayami.**

* * *

Grabbing a book thick enough to be a decent weapon if thrown at someone's head, Annalise sits in the corner of my room on the floor and reads. Her eyes stay glued to the page for hours on end, the only time she ever looks up being when Impaz comes into the room with a meal. To be blunt, she's become an enigma that I've tried to wrap my head around the past two weeks being stuck in bed due to 'doctor's orders'. Any noble's children that have ever come to visit the castle have been snobby, loud, obnoxious, annoying and anything else that can be synonymized with a pain in the neck. With her, she's basically the polar opposite despite the fact she still irks me either way due to her being the little angel I bet my parents wish they would have gotten instead of being stuck with me.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Annalise catches my stare as she changes position on the floor probably out of being uncomfortable.

"No..." I look at the book in disbelief, her bookmark is at the middle of the book already. "Why the heck are you so intent on reading that anyway?"

She holds the book up so I can see it, "I like the pictures and the story's really nice too." I facepalm, taking full advantage of the fact Impaz lets me sit up in bed now as long as I promise not to try to get out of bed without any assistance. Why did I think a freaking seven-year-old would be reading a long textbook?

"Oh... That's cool." I say with utterly fake enthusiastic voice.

"Could you read some of it to me?"

"You've been reading it by yourself for Nayru knows how long, why do you need someone else to read it for you?" I raise an eyebrow when she stands by my bed, holding the book.

"Nevermind..." Annalise goes back to the corner of the room and sits there, staring at the page once more. My heart seems to jump when a rattling noise comes from my balcony window. The rattling becomes a knocking noise until it's hard enough that the shaking of my balcony door moves my curtains slightly and I see Hikari... and blood being smeared onto the window by his hand.

"Annalise, go get Lady Impaz... now!" I slide my legs off of the bed and force myself onto my feet, heavily relying on my bedside table to prevent myself from collapsing. Walking with my entire right side against the wall, I get to the door and then fiddle with the lock until I'm able to open the door. Hikari falls onto my floor unconscious, covered in open wounds. Looking closer I see something written in blood on his arm: 'YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT.'

"What the fire temple...?" Impaz runs into the room and falls onto her knees next to Hikari. She checks his pulse before picking him up and dragging him out of the room, not giving me even a second of a lecture.

* * *

"The library?" Mother looks at me confused.

I nod, "I want to look something up... besides we should have some little kids books there, right? I know I insisted on Annalise staying since otherwise she might end up dead on the street somewhere in town but she made me read a story to her over and over until she fell asleep when I can think of something better to do with my time."

"But your injuries-"

I cut her off, "it's been a month..." I unwrap my arm to show my forming scar. "Even Lady Impaz said I'm recovering a lot faster than what she expected..."

She sighs, "couldn't you just tell me what book you're looking for and I could grab it for you?"

"If I have to sit in this room with nothing to do besides depend on others for stuff I should be able to do myself for even one more day I swear I'll go insane..." I look down at my bloodied bandages in annoyance before getting out of bed with ease, my only difficulties being how sore I am from sleeping uncomfortably. "I'm sorry... but I need a change of scenary for a bit." I say rather bluntly before turning away from Mother and heading out the door. I stay relatively close to the wall, knowing I don't have all of my strength back and that the servants shouldn't have to clean up more blood anytime soon than what they have already from Hikari the other day. I go down a flight of steps and then turn to the other hallway before going into one of the three library entrances.

"...What are you doing here, Marie?" Al sees me from an opening created in the shelf by the absence of a book he probably has in his hand.

"I need to look for something..." I look up to him, due to me being several inches shorter. "Can you help me?"

"What do you need?" Al gives me a trivial look before slowly sliding the book he took back to its respective place.

"A book on the Mirror of Twilight... Any information relating to it would work." He refuses to look me in the eye at this request.

"We don't have any books on it..." Al murmurs, still avoiding eye contact.

"Hyrule Castle's library that has every single book ever published doesn't have any information on a topic that is evidently common knowledge?" I move a bit, forcing him to end up looking at me. "I wonder what Father would say if I mentioned your little girlfriend who was in the garden to him that obviously isn't a blue blood." I'm given an unamused look. "It's up to you, would you rather have Father mad at you or will you help me?"

"You know, with how much I help you out when you need it I'd think that you would be above blackmail."

"As much as I am appreciative of you preventing me from being screwed over by Mother and Father I need to find a book on it, alright? Have you ever seen me come to the library to do research?" Al reluctantly shakes his head no. "I'm losing sleep over something I don't know about since that stupid guard dog of the Mask creep mentioned it..."

"Fine..." He looks around for a second. "If I show you a book on the Mirror of Twilight you have to promise me that you won't drag me into this if you get caught with it. Mother hid a book on it in her room, in the top shelf of her closet. It has a fake cover on it to make it look like a law book. She accidentally gave it to me once when I was working on more advance studies. Then she told me to forget what I saw in it before taking it back... I didn't read much in it but if you can't even find information of it on your own and Mother was so protective of it then I'm guessing that's what you're looking for." He sighs, "Just tell me one thing."

"What is it?" I use a less demanding voice than earlier's.

"What's with you... and everyone else in the castle? Ever since that ambassador came the whole castle's... off." I look past Al and see Father and Mother walking down the hall from another entrance to the library.

"...Can we talk in my room?" I murmur. He nods.

* * *

"So... That's it." Al sighs after I get done explaining what I know, which is probably the equivalent of my life story at this point.

"Yeah... That's why I need that book. I don't think I'll be told what I want just because I can say 'pretty please with a cherry on top'." I say rather bluntly. "...And then there's Father. If he catches me trying to get him their room to find the book he'll probably think I'm trying to do something stupid."

"Well, that's what you get for all of those times you caused trouble around here. Of course he isn't going to take your word for it if you try to say you weren't up to anything poking around his bedroom... and I honestly don't want to be caught up in the middle of this. I don't have much of a way to explain myself when Mother and Father know that I'm aware that book is off limits."

"Instead of trying to get yourselves in trouble, actually try asking about what the Mirror of Twilight is before jumping to the conclusion that no one will tell you." I'm startled by Impaz, who enters the room right after Al starts to lecture me.

"L-Lady Impaz!"

"Quiet down a bit, child. If I'm seen explaining this then I could very well be charged with treason and have my head on a silver platter by morning." She hushes me. "Prince Alphonzo. You've got more than enough of an explanation to get you involved too. I suggest that you return to the library or your room and don't utter a word of what Marie has told you."

"Very well, Lady Impaz... I'll cover for you at the dinner table if you are late, Marie." Al gets up after sitting on the side of my bed and exits the room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

"What I say to you is information that has been burried in the sands of time that even the Royal Family doesn't have documented... Since the beginning of time, it was fated that Sheikah serve the Royal Family. Like many people, there were a minority of Sheikah who resented their existence as mere servants. These Sheikah grew extensively angered when their legend was left unrecognized by the Hylians, the only legend they were aware of being that of the goddess Hylia's hero who defeated the demon king Demise."

I stop Impaz right there, "Why is there a hero if Sheikah are meant to protect those in the Royal family?"

"Many people ask why Sheikah were necessary when the hero is around... but I digress." She replies before going back to telling her story. "Eventually they could take it no longer and these Sheikah broke off from the tribe and became known as the Dark Interlopers. Many had one desire: to use the Ocarina of Time to go back and defeat the hero before he successfully defeated Demise's hatred to get revenge on the same Royal family that they had served for thousands of years by ultimately causing Hyrule's destruction. They couldn't get their hands on it when it disappeared after the original Hyrule Castle was reduced to rubble so they crafted many items that failed to have the ability to transend time. Eventually the Dark Interlopers attempted to become more powerful than the goddesses themselves by taking over the Sacred Realm. This resulted in the light spirits exiling the Dark Interlopers to the Gerudo Desert in a prison called the Arbiter's Grounds."

A knock comes from the door and startles both of us for a brief moment. "Princess, your presence is requested at the table if you are feeling well enough to go to the dining room for dinner." A maid calls from the other side of the door.

I give Impaz a questioning look before trying to find my voice again to respond, "Y-Yeah. I'm coming. I'll be there shortly."

"I'll hide a note in your pillow case explaining the rest. When you're done reading it come to the guard station and go to Hikari's office. There's a fire place there where you can burn it. If you're questioned for going outside then use Annalise as an excuse. The girl has been begging to go outside in the courtyard since she got there. She should come with you without much questioning." Nodding in response, I get up and leave the room.

* * *

"Marie?" Annalise tugs at my sleeve as she follows me down the hall to my room since we're done eating.

"What is it?"

"...I miss Momma and Daddy." She says in a quiet voice. I look at her and sigh, trying to think of something to say to her.

"That sucks," I say with little sympathy, my main priority at the moment being that I get to my room and read that note as soon as possible.

"...How come your Momma has the same name as mine but she looks different?" I open the door to my room and then begin checking the cream colored pillow cases.

"Probably because all girls born into the Royal Family are given the name Zelda... except for you and me apparently." I play along with the scenario that I'm a member of the Royal Family since I don't want to explain my weird situation to a seven year old.

Annalise shakes her head, "That's not true. My name is Zelda." I look up from the pillow cases and freeze for a moment in confusion.

"What do you mean your name is Zelda? You said it was Annalise."

She shakes her head for a moment. "N-Never mind."

"Look kid... I could very easily be mad at you for leaving Sheik behind with that creep and his henchman but I'm not. But if you really want to tick me off, keep dropping the subject and see what happens. Answer my question." I demand.

"But Momma will be mad at me if I-"

"She isn't here right now and she won't know, so start talking." I cut her off, my patience running low.

"My name is Zelda Annalise Harkinian-Gale." She starts explaining. "Momma said when I'm not at the castle that I have to use the name Annalise instead of Zelda..." Her expression slowly becomes more upset and frightened, "I-I didn't mean to lie to you or anyone else but I promised I wouldn't do that and I already messed up when the Mask Salesman asked what my name was.,. I'm sorry."

"Hey," I say in a nicer tone when her eyes become watery and she looks like she's ready to cry. "There's no reason to cry. I'm sorry for being rude to you. Look... if you stop crying then I'll read you a story before you go to bed."

_What am I doing, acting like this brat's mother just because she keeps whining? I'm making an idiot out of myself babying her like Mother did me when she was freaked out about my injuries... _I glance to the side before looking at her from the corner of my eye. She nods.

"So..." I 'casually' pull the blanket off of my bed, slightly alarmed that I still haven't found the note. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Annalise works... or Momma calls me Zel."

"Okay Annalise." I end up moving the sheets around too, but fail at finding the note.

"What are you looking for?"

"A piece of paper," I murmur.

Annalise points to the ground next to my foot, "is that it?"

"I think so, thanks." I sit on my bed and then grab the folded paper.

_"At Arbiter's Ground where the Dark Interlopers were banished to, some of them escaped. Due to this ,the Sages guarding the prison realized that they couldn't keep them locked up for a long time. So, any of them that were considered a threat to Hyrule were put to death. The rest were sent to another world known as the Twilight Realm."_

I stop reading maybe half way through the note when a knock at the door alarms me. I lay in my now messy bed and hide the note in a pillow case. Mother peeks into the room and lets herself in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine... A little moving around did me some good." I reply, trying to seem happy and less freaked out that she nearly walked in on me reading the note.

"How come your bed is such a mess? Didn't a maid come and straighten up your room?"

"She did," Annalise answers before I can. "Marie messed up the bed looking for something." I look at her rather panicked.

"What were you looking for?" Mother turns to me, an eyebrow raised. I look around the room trying to get some ideas rather quickly.

"I was looking for..."


	7. Chapter 7

**'Ello**

**Dia Newman: XD You'll see this chapter that their sneaking skills are actually lacking a bit since Impaz is the one sort of running the show on secrecy. **

**This chapter's done in Annalise's P.O.V. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I own Marie, Annalise, Hikari, and Kurayami.**

* * *

"...m-my bookmark." I cut Marie off, realizing I said something that could've gotten her in trouble. "I dropped it when she was reading to me last night." Marie sighs, looking less angry at me when I say this.

"Oh." A knock at the door disrupts the conversation.

"Queen Zelda, you have a visitor waiting in the throne room."

"I'll be right there." She walks out of the room. Everything is quiet fior a few moments before Marie gives me a scary look.

"You can't be blurting things out like that, Annalise!" She scolds me in a loud whisper.

"S-Sorry..." I studder, freaked out by her sudden anger. As she turns her head towards me, I see a bit of gray on her forehead. "W-What's on your face?" I point to the mark. Marie looks at a mirror but at that point the mark disappears.

"Very funny."

"No! There was something gray on your forehead that looked weird." I shake my head repeatedly to try to avoid her getting any more mad at me.

"Whatever." She glares for a few minutes before grabbing the piece of paper back out. As soon as Marie sits on the bed and begins to read, I'm quickly ignored. I sigh, grabbing my book and flipping through to look at the pictures. After a few minutes, she looks at me with a smile mirroring the creepiness of the Happy Mask Salesman's. "Would you like to go outside in the courtyard for a bit?"

* * *

"It's so pretty out here!" I look around, fascinated by the garden and the view of the sun slowly going down.

"Sure." Marie shrugs as she walks out of a weird house thing and approaches me. "L-Let's..." She pauses for a moment, opening and shutting her eyes slowly as if she's about to fall asleep. "...go back inside." I reluctantly nod, not wanting to end my brief exploration of the courtyard just yet. She starts dragging her feet and goes slower than me at somepoint.

"Marie?" I raise an eyebrow, gaining her half awake attention. Her forehead glows a dim color, and the gray mark that was on her head earlier shows back up. Marie puts a hand on her forehead and stops moving. "Marie?" Are you-" She falls to the ground, her eyes finally shut.

* * *

"Your highness... by now you realize that you can't avoid it, right?" I peak out of the doorway to see Lady Impaz and the other Zelda in the hallway.

Zelda turns around, "Impaz-"

"The girl said there was a grey mark on her forehead that was starting to spread on her skin before she passed out... and that was just from a few minutes outside. You can't let her keep this up unless you want her six feet underground." Lady Impaz gives her a stern look. "Marie needs to know. That accursed fate that she has to live is one she shares by herself since this has never happened before. Her body isn't accustomed to the light... nor is she able to withstand the magic properties _there _without her blood starting to take over her consciousness."

"What do you expect me to do? She's only fourteen. How would I be able to explain that it should've been impossible for her to exist in the first place...?" Zelda struggles to keep her voice down.

"Your highness with all do respect, she is four years away from becoming an adult... You can't baby her for long. She needs to start learning to accept this... and how to control it. Marie won't be able to take another sealing spell. The other one is obviously starting to slip."

A hand is put on my shoulder and I'm pulled back from the door as its gently shut, making it barely audible. "Hasn't someone ever told you that eavesdropping is rude?" A man with long silver-blonde hair and purple eyes scolds me.

"S-Sorry..." I murmur, trying to think of his name from when he took me and Marie back to this place. He has bandages on his head, his arms, and his stomach. "Wait... you're the man that passed out over there." I recall, pointing past Marie's bed over to her balcony where there was a lot of blood before it was cleaned up.

"Glad to see that I'm remembered." He replies in a not exactly serious tone compared to the rest of the adults here.

"W-What's your name again...?" I ask sheepishly.

"Hikari."

"Hikari..." I repeat quietly. "How did you get in here?"

"The window was unlocked. Not exactly a safe move considering that incident with the carriage, but it's not like I call the shots around here..." He sighs. "Anyway... Where's that ocarina you used to warp?"

I space out for a moment before looking up at him, "I-I don't know what happened to it..." My eyes widen slightly when a sudden realization comes to mind, "What if it broke?!"

"Calm down, the ocarina can't break. At most you probably dropped it back in Kakariko. I'll have to go there later-"

"You aren't going anywhere on your own with those injuries, Hikari." Lady Impaz cuts him off, entering the room. "Just what exactly do you think you'll accomplish going out there again?"

"I need to get the kid's ocarina back. The Mask freak was beating me half to death demanding I give it to him. It's obvious he sees some value in it."

"Ocarina...?" She looks at me questioningly. "Where did you get your hands on an ocarina? There's only one in existence that didn't belong to the Kokiri, but that hasn't been seen in a hundred years."

Hikari answers before I can, "When we returned to the castle Annalise claimed to be Link and Zelda Harkinian-Gale's daughter. Not sure if that has to do with much."

Lady Impaz gives me an estranged look. "Harkinian-Gale..."

"W-Where are you going?" I ask as she begins to walk towards the door.

"I need to look into something... I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

"A week?" Marie groans. "Are you freaking kidding me? I've been stuck in this stupid bed for a month now. I hate it."

"I'm sorry... but that's what's needed to be done if you don't want to end up passing out all of a sudden on a regular basis." Hikari says, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping.

"One week is going to make all the difference?" She scoffs.

"Look, I wouldn't question my mother on her knowledge in the medical field." He yawns. "Especially when she's talking with his Highness about letting you go to the Hidden Village."

"Well isn't that what I was going to do before all of this happened?"

"The situation is different now... on more levels than you can imagine-" A knock at the door interrupts their conversation.

"Captain Hikari, the King would like a word."

He sighs, "fine then. I'll be there in a few minutes." The shadow under the door goes away and then Hikari digs through his pockets. "Here... I found it when I was at the desert. I have no use for it so you might as well have it." He drops a long piece of white cloth on her bed before leaving the room.

I go up to her bed side, "What is that?"

She stays silent for a minute, looking at it before glancing up at me. "A scarf... probably Sheik's seeing how quick Hikari was to get rid of it."

"Oh..." I frown. "Are you mad at me for leaving him there...?"

Marie shakes her head, "I'm not. Can't really be mad at you when he decided to stay."

"But aren't you mad that your friend is gone?"

"F-friend?" She raises an eyebrow. "Look... I get that your seven but don't you understand that he only stayed there and told you to go with him since it's his job to protect me?"

"It didn't seem like that to me." I cross my arms. "He's like my Aunty Impa... She's my guardian Sheikah just like she was Momma's, but she's still my aunt whether or not she's supposed to protect me."

"How do you know that?"

I shrug, "Because Aunty Impa told me that. Momma says the same thing to me."

"Well your mother doesn't seem like mine much at all. I'll say that much."

"What's yours like then?" I sit on the floor next to her bed, not wanting to go grab a chair.

"Let's see... She's serious, proper, usually strict, over protective and stubborn." Marie says in one breath. I start to laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" My laughter somehow turns into tears, but not because it was funny. I wipe the tears from my eyes and shake my head.

"N-nothing... I'm sorry. She sounds like Aunty Impa a bit..." I look down so my bangs hide my face.

"You miss her, huh?" I nod at the question before looking up, struggling to stop myself from crying anymore. Marie speaks up after a few minutes, "I know it's probably rude of me to ask, but could you do me a favor?"

* * *

I slowly open the door before crawling to the closet door that's half open. Once I'm there, I hide behind some of the hanged clothing.

"Who left this door open...?" I'm scared stiff when the mean man comes into the room. I look through the cracks of the closed closet door. He walks up to a glass door that looks like the one in Marie's room, and opens it. "You're late."

"My apologies." The Mask salesman bows.

"I gave you the perfect opportunity to get rid of the girl and only days later she returns, and with a little brat! Explain to me how exactly you screwed this up."

"It was a slight miscalculation... That brat seemed to be of no threat at first but that Sheikah had half of the brains to come up with a way to allow them to escape."

"Then why did you take him prisoner as well, you idiot?!"

"I had to kill the last Sheikah I encountered because she was my sacrifice to be able to go through time again and come here. Link found out that the brat knew the Song of Time, so the original plan was to have her play it for me so I can do what I need to in the Hero of Time's era before disposing of her... But you see, the goddesses stripped me of my masks in the era that I came from before arriving here. I wanted to turn that Sheikah into a mask, he resembles a mask that I gave that Brat's mother a long time ago before she and her lover tried to kill me." The Happy Mask Salesman laughs a bit, "But have patience. I will do my part of the deal soon. I understand that the Sheikah remaining at this castle have a village... Would you be able to tell me where it is?"

"Those blasted Sheikah are so secretive that I've never heard them speak of what they did prior to serving the castle." Marie's father crosses his arms.

"Then how about this... You fire those Sheikah and drive them out of the castle, and I'll have my pitiful wolf follow them."

"What good does that do when you should be getting rid of the girl-"

The mask salesman cuts him off, "Zelda is no fool. She has the Sheikah around to keep that mutt's magic in check. She can't just let you get rid of them... not without taking the mutt with them, not to mention the brat since I highly doubt that you want to deal with another one that isn't even your child."

"Fair enough... but if you fail this time I might just have one of those Sheikah kill you while I take care of what I want myself."

"You have my word, your Highness." The glass door shuts again and then he walks out of the room. As quiet as possible, I stand on a pile of clothing and try to reach the top. My grip loosens and then some books placed on the top shelf come crashing down.

The bedroom door swings wide open before shutting. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"


End file.
